A New Beginning
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zazu and Rafiki meet up with Mufasa in the afterlife and the beloved former king helps his oldest friend let go of the guilt he's carried since the Wilderbeast stampede. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another awesome story by guestsurprise. :) **

**The Lion King belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Zazu appeared in the afterlife as he and Rafiki entered into a beautiful savannah. At this time, it was bare and there was no one there even though everyone went there in the afterlife.

"This place is beautiful," Zazu exclaimed, now feeling like it was better than a dream.

"You know, he is going to be here soon to greet you," Rafiki said calmly.

Zazu paused as soon a bright light appeared. The light slowly manifested into a lion and then they saw Mufasa come forward.  
"Dear Friends! Welcome!" Mufasa smiled. Rafiki ran towards him and the two embraced as Mufasa wrapped his paws around him.

"It's been a long time, Mufasa," Rafiki said, now feeling tears of joy.

"Do not cry, my friend. There is nothing but peace and happiness here; enjoy it!" Mufasa said, now letting him go. Rafiki nodded and went to frolic through the many beautiful and silver trees surrounding them. Mufasa then turned to Zazu, who looked positively miserable.

"Zazu, come here!" Mufasa smiled, now jumping in a playful manner.

Zazu only looked away sadly.

"Zazu, come on! I have missed you for so many years!" Mufasa coaxed, now bending down with his bum in the air playfully as he wagged his tail!

Zazu then slowly let a tear fall at hearing those sweet and beautiful words. Mufasa's smile slowly faded and he slowly approached Zazu.

"Zazu? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked gently.

"Truth be told…no. For you see, I am the reason why Simba had to grow up without you," Zazu said sadly, tears starting to form.

"Wait a moment! Now what are you talking about?" Mufasa asked, now very concerned. He tried to approach him, but Zazu stepped back a bit. "Zazu…,"

"Your Highness, it's true! If I had made it back to get help, you wouldn't have fallen for Scar's trick and gotten killed!" Zazu exclaimed.

"Now just wait a moment! That isn't true!" Mufasa said, now bending down towards him.

"It is! For if I had gotten help, you could have made it! Someone could have helped rescue you! But I was stupid and let Scar knock me out! Simba then had to go without you and live with guilt when it was really all my fault!" Zazu blurted out as tears streamed down his beak.

"Oh Zazu, no…no, my friend. Listen to me," Mufasa soothed, now gently nuzzling his tear-stained face.

"I-I am the cause for all of that misery," Zazu continued. "I was not helpful to you at all in the end!"

Mufasa's eyes widened! Zazu blamed himself for everything! Mufasa took a step forward, but Zazu took flight!

"Zazu! Zazu, stop right there!" Mufasa called, now chasing after him. "Come back here!"

"Your Highness, just let me be in GAH!" Zazu gasped, now feeling Mufasa's paw barely get his tail.

"Listen to me! You are not going to be able to escape me; there is nowhere to run or hide!" Mufasa called, now pouncing and the two went rolling into the tall grass. Zazu then flew into a nearby log, but he felt Mufasa pounce on it and walk along it. "Come out, Zazu!"

"N-No! I wish to remain in here," Zazu squeaked out.

But Zazu gasped as the log began to roll! Mufasa was rolling it along the grass and it wasn't long before Zazu rolled out. He wasn't dizzy, but he didn't have a chance to say anymore as Mufasa pinned him down with two paws and the great king laid down next to him. Zazu scrambled and panicked, hoping to get free but the paws were immovable! Zazu struggled, but Mufasa only purred into his stomach, which made him calm down.

"Zazu, calm down. Now just calm down," Mufasa cooed, now keeping him pinned down.

"L-Let me up!" he pleaded.

"No. You are going to be calm, my friend, and let that negative energy go," he whispered calmly. "You act as if I'm going to eat you, old friend," Mufasa cooed as he leaned down and nuzzled his beak. "I have missed you."

"And I have missed you too, Your Highness," Zazu said.

"Zazu…we are still old friends and are no longer burdened by titles. Call me Mufasa," Mufasa smiled, now gently manifesting his claws.

"Okay, Mufasa, but can you please release me?" Zazu begged.

"No. Because you still have not let me explain why my death wasn't your fault," Mufasa said calmly.

"But it was all my fault! You died because HHHHMMMMMMM!" Zazu said as Mufasa put a paw on his beak to stop his talking.

"Halt, you determined bird," Mufasa smirked. "Now listen to me. Scar planned this all along. He knew that I would save Simba and even if you did reach more help, I would have probably still been tricked. But perhaps in another way."

"W-What?!" Zazu said. Mufasa nodded solemnly.

"Yes. For you see…murder was in his mind all along. If I survived that, he would have waited for another opportunity, Zazu. So you see that that was not your fault," Mufasa said. But he noticed that Zazu's face was solemn. "Now now…enough of that."

And with that, Mufasa's claws gently kneaded his feathery stomach and made the bird laugh a bit. Mufasa smiled fondly down on him, glad to have his old friend and ally back.

"I see he is doing better," Rafiki smiled, now appearing next to them.

"Better than alright, my friend; he is going to start his new beginning at my side along with you. He just needed to cheer up first," Mufasa chuckled, now looking back down at Zazu and gently biting his stomach.

"GAAAAAAH! MUFASA! MUFASA, NO!" Zazu laughed as he gently pushed on the great king's nose.

"Oh come now, Zazu. You remember when I used to pretend that you were prey to teach Simba," Mufasa grinned deviously.

"I know and your teeth were too tickly!" Zazu chuckled, now feeling Mufasa stop and finally release him. Mufasa used his paw a bit to help him up and urged Zazu to fly onto his back. Once he was on his back, Zazu still felt a small twinge of guilt, but felt Mufasa shake his backside to get his attention.

"Ah, ah, ah. I saw that." Mufasa said, now looking at him over his shoulder. "Come now…relax, Zazu, and forget your troubles. Here is where your new beginning will be."

And at that moment, the sky turning gold and white. Now they could enjoy the afterlife together as the great friends that they were on Earth. With Zazu's heavy burden gone, Mufasa could show him just how wonderful his new life would be!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! I was wondering what would happen if these two ever had a chance to meet again.**

**To guestsurprise: What a touching story! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
